Christmas Eve - I mean - Christmas Merlin
by funfunfuninthesunsunsun
Summary: A short, cute and fluffy Merthur fic about Merlin catching his crush, Arthur, kissing a girl on Christmas Eve but, never fear, he is determined to make sure a misunderstanding doesn't stand in their way.


_Eve?_

 _Was this a fucking joke?_

 _Yeah a sick joke on poor Merlin._

 _At least if its a joke it will be over soon!_

"Come on Merlin, it isn't that bad!" Will tried to convince him.

"But he was there! And he kissed her!"

"Hey it doesn't mean they are dating"

"How could you be kissed by Arthur Pendragon and not date him immediately!"

"Hey" Will held onto Merlins shoulders to stop him from pacing "Why don't you go ask him?"

"Yeah right! What would I say? 'Oh hey Art, are you dating that girl eve? Why do I want to know? Oh because I've got a mega crush on you and the day I had the guts to ask you out you are kissing some girl!'"

"Merlin, calm it. Just say 'Hey Arthur, are you seeing anybody at the moment?' And if he says yes you say 'Great, I can't wait to meet her' and if he says no you go 'Do you want to?' And then you fuck him behind the Christmas tree!"

"First of all: Eww" Merlin laughed, he was annoying and disgusting at times but Merlin was so glad he had such a good friend as Will "And second: you might be right"

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again"

"You said I was right!"

"I said you _might_ be right! Key word: _might"_

"Can I get that in writing, or on tape" Will said as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh piss off" Merlin smiled, walking to the door and putting his coats on.

"Where are you off?"

"To kill Arthur!"

Merlin got to the party long before it started but that was good because Arthur was there, decorating the tree, alone. This was prime asking out time.

"Hey Art" Merlin said tapping Arthur on the shoulder.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, pulling him into a hug "I'm so glad you're here! Tell me please, a star or an angel on the tree?"

"Umm… star"

"Of course, thanks Merls"

"Look Arthur" Merlins mouth went dry, he couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"What is it Merls?" Arthur voice was heavy with worry

 _Of course he knows somethings up._

 _He can read me like a book!_

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

Arthur looked in Merlins eyes and Merlin couldn't take it. So much concern and wonder and… love.

 _No._

 _Could it be?_

Merlin opened his mouth to say "Are you seeing anyone?" But, again, nothing came out. So, to avoid looking like an idiot his lovesick brain did the only thing it could think of. He kissed Arthur.

And boy, what an amazing kiss it was. Like two suns colliding or all the worlds fireworks setting off at once! It was the warm feeling you get when you drink your first hot chocolate of the winter. It was like watching that one film that always makes you happy. Singing to your favourite song at the top of your lungs. Kissing the person you love most in the world.

 _Yeah._

 _That was it._

Merlin pulled away. "I'm so sorry"

"What for?"

"For kissing you!"

"Merls, that is the best thing I've done since I made that stir fry that one time"

"That was impressive" Merlin laughed "For such a spoilt brat"

"Hey!" Arthur kissed him again, chaste and full of longing.

"What about Eve?"

"Who?"

"The girl you were kissing this morning!"

"Morgana's girlfriend?"

"Morgana's girlfriend?!"

"Yeah, I know right! She's finally getting over Gwen!"

"So, you aren't dating her?"

"No!" Arthur laughed, this was typical Merlin "We just got caught under the mistletoe!"

"Oh" Merlin screeched the back of his neck "So you aren't dating anyone?"

"Actually... I am"

"Oh?"

"Well… if he says yes"

"Who?"

"You" Arthur smiled and kissed the corner of Merlins mouth "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Hmm… let me think about it"

"Hey!"

Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur again before pulling him into an embrace. "Of course I will, Art. Whoever we are, two boys in London, Aliens in some far of planet or kings 15,000 years ago; no matter what, I will always be drawn to you"

"Merry Christmas, Merlin" Arthur whispered into Merlins neck

"Merry Christmas, Arthur"

They kissed again, calm and controlled this time. They had time, they had Christmas! And nothing, no misunderstanding, was going to get in between them again.


End file.
